Galaxy News Radio
Galaxy News Radio is the remnant of the pre-War Galaxy News Network. In 2277, it is run by Three Dog, who provides a commentary on the actions of Cywren, and plays music from a selection of twenty pre-War songs. These songs all focus around 1940's American hits. This radio station plays more or less late 40s blues, pop, and some 50s rockabilly, compared to the Enclave radio who play more traditional patriotic songs. Format Galaxy News Radio (GNR) splits its time between wasteland news, survival advice, and big band music. Three Dog operates the station as part of the "Good Fight," which he explains is his attempt to inform inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland how "things really are" and expose the Enclave's true intentions. He also explains that the reason he plays the same few songs over and over is because they are the only records he's been able to locate in playable condition. As Cywren advances throughout the game, they will periodically hear Three Dog report on their exploits, each based on how they handled a given situation. Before each quest-related news broadcast, Three Dog will refer to Cywren by their current Karma level. For example, if her current Karma ranking is "Paladin," Three Dog will introduce them by stating, "A Paladin walks among us children. And no, this ain't one of our buddies from the Brotherhood. I'm talking about the knight in shining Vault suit." If Three Dog dies, he will be relieved on-air by Margaret, his technician. She is far less charismatic and active than Three Dog and will simply play record after record, occasionally breaking in to announce that she's taken over for the normal DJ because he's dead and all she has to play are the records. Margaret's broadcasts will continue for the duration of the game; she cannot be encountered in any sense. Related quests GNR's initial signal quality is poor; it can barely be heard in Megaton and fades out entirely as one gets further away. Patrons inside of Moriarty's saloon comment on this being a recent development. Gob, in particular, responds by physically hitting the radio in annoyance, with Nova explaining that it's the signal and not the radio that's the problem. If the player decides to meet Three Dog as part of the main quest line, he explains that his relay dish on the Washington Monument was destroyed when a super mutant shot it to pieces, severely reducing his overall transmission range. the player can obtain a replacement relay dish from the Virgo II lunar lander in the Museum of Technology and install it on the Washington Monument, which results in the station becoming one of three that can be picked up anywhere within the Capital Wasteland (the other two being Enclave Radio and Agatha's Station). However Jordan Frye has skiped this quest so the radio may never be heard again by the people of the wastes for a long time. Licensed songs The following twenty licensed tracks cycle on Galaxy News Radio, listed here by song title and performer in the order found in the Fallout 3 credits. Songs licensed from APM Music, Inc do not credit performers; the composer is listed if available. * "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire" by The Ink Spots * "Anything Goes" by Cole Porter with Vince Giordano and the Nighthawks * "A Wonderful Guy" by Tex Beneke * "Boogie Man" by Sid Phillips * "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" by Roy Brown * "Crazy He Calls Me" performed by Billie Holiday * "Civilization", also called "Bongo Bongo Bongo", performed by Danny Kaye with The Andrews Sisters * "Easy Living" performed by Billie Holiday * "Fox Boogie" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" performed by Bob Crosby * "I'm Tickled Pink" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall" performed by Ella Fitzgerald with The Ink Spots * "Jazzy Interlude" composed by Billy Munn * "Jolly Days" composed by Gerhard Trede * "Let's Go Sunning" composed by Jack Shaindlin * "Maybe" by The Ink Spots * "Mighty, Mighty Man" by Roy Brown * "Rhythm For You" by Eddy Christiani and Frans Poptie * "Swing Doors" composed by Allan Gray * "Way Back Home" performed by Bob Crosby & The Bob Cats Note that parts of the song "Jazzy Interlude" are played at the beginning and end of The Adventures of Herbert "Daring" Dashwood broadcasts. Introductions After a round of music, Three Dog states these introductions before beginning his report. * "Hey everybody, this is Three Dog, your friendly neighborhood disc jockey. What's a "disc"? Hell if I know, but I'm gonna keep talkin' anyway!" * "People of the Capital Wasteland! It is I, Three Dog, your ruler! Hear me, and, obey! Oh, sorry, that's that, OTHER, radio station." * "Men and ladies, boys and girls, prepare to be astounded, bedazzled, and otherwise stupefied! I am Three Dog, your master of ceremonies!" * (In Three Dog's attempt to impersonate Eden's voice) "Hey nifty America. It's me, your president, John Hen... (End of different voice) AHHHH, Gotcha! Three Dog here! How's everyone doin'!?" * Thrrreeee Dooooggg! That's me, kids. Comin' to you taped from my fortified bunker in the middle of a D.C. hellhole. Ain't life grand?" * "Because one dog ain't enough, and two is too low, it's me, Three Dog! How you kids handlin' Post-Apocalyptia today?" * "Hey kiddies, this is Three Dog, your voice in the darkness. Or... at least, the radiation." * "Hellooooo, Capital Wasteland! This is Three Dog, coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio." * "Wake up, Wasteland! It's me, Three Dog, bringing you all the music and news your little hearts can handle." * "You're listening to Galaxy News Radio, and I'm your host, Three Dog, lord and master of all I survey!" * "GNR. Three Dog. All you need to know." * "What's up Wastelanders? This is Three Dog, and you're listening to GNR! That's Galaxy News Radio, in case you forgot it!" * "Got lots of stuff goin' down in Post Apocalyptia these days. Here some of the latest news." * "And here's... ME, hahaha, with the news!" * "Ah yes, time for the news." * "We interrupt our regularly scheduled program for: SOME NEWS!" * "News time, children!" * "Seems we've got - dadadadada - a bit of news, Just listen to this!" Broken Steel introductions * "What rhymes with shoes? And often gives you the blues? That's right, it's time for the cashews! Okay, that, doesn't really rhyme... How about, news?" * "Let me ask 'ya something children, are you hungry for some two-hundred year old Salisbury steak? Or are you hungry for some news? I'm guessing news, here 'ya go." Outros Three Dog says these before either going onto a song or a public service announcement. * "Thanks for listening, chiiill-dren! This is Three Dog, OWWWWWW! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! We're Radio Free Wasteland! And we're here... for you." * "Until next time, this is Three Dog, OWWWWWWWWW! And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio! Bringing you the truth, no matter how bad it hurts." Song announcements Three Dog comments on the song he is about to play. After a short time of gameplay, he will stop announcing the song. He may also make conclusions, simply saying "That was" and the artist with the name of the song. * "Now, some music." * "And now, some music." * "It's Roy Brown, singin' about the one, the only, "Butcher Pete"!" * "Up next is Roy Brown, tellin' us all about that, "Mighty Mighty Man"." * "Here's Bob Crosby, singin' to us all about, "Happy Times"." * "This is Bob Crosby, takin' us, "Way Back Home"." * "It's the Ink Spots, and "Maybe"." * "This is the Ink Spots, with their timeless classic, "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire"." * "It's Billie Holiday with... "Crazy He Calls Me"." * "How about some "Easy Living," from everyone' favorite songstress, Billie Holiday?" * "Here's Danny Kaye and Andrew Sisters, crooning about - what else? - "Civilization"." * "It's the "First Lady of Song" herself, Miss Ella Fitzgerald, telling us that, "Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall." Ain't that the truth, sister?" * "Here's Tex Beneke with... "A Wonderful Guy"." * "It's Cole Porter and "Anything Goes"." Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Radio Station Category:Fallout Category:A Fallout Tale